Forming The Band
by Vicky's Sparks
Summary: Li Syaoron is fed up of being a 'solo' artist, and decides to form a band. he meets wacky people, with sakura, tomoyo, eriol, chelsea and naoki auditioning! find out what happens sequel coming soon!
1. All Alone

Forming The Band 

**Chapter 1**

Li Syaoran was relaxing at his mansion. He was lying on a white leather sofa, whilst flicking through the TV channels. There weren't any interesting TV programs on, so he decided to try the music channels. He flicked through all ten channels, and on each one, he saw his own face.

Li Syaoran, '_The best solo artist of the year' _that's what one magazine had said.

'_An inspiration to teens all over the world' _he had read in another.

What a load of bull.

Yeah, he could sing…well everyone thought he could, but live, he was crap. His singing had been modified in the studio. The only reason that they let him sing was because he was so damn good looking.

Lets face it, the girls adored him. Not because he could sing, he was hot!

He pressed the red button on the remote, which switched the TV off. Life as a star was pretty crap. Especially for a 'solo' artist. He didn't have a band that he could hang out with. That's what they meant when the said the words 'solo artist'. That you'd be a loner for life.

The record company wouldn't let him play, because they said 'it sent out a bad image'.

He loved playing his electric guitar. It was something that he could really get into. When he was playing, nothing else mattered.

Ring-ring.

"What?" Syaoran answered grumpily down the phone.

"Hi, its Diana." Syaoran stifled a groan. It was her, miss high and might, miss record label.

"Yes?" he said, trying not to sound bored.

"Well, my bosses have informed me that they want something new from you Li. You've been plugging albums that sound the same. So we thought wed try something different."

"does that mean I can play?"

she laughed. "You're such a joker Li. Of course you cant."

Li was fed up of being pushed around he wanted to do his own thing for once. He wanted to play and be free.

"We're going to add some girls as an accompanists. Sound good Li?"

"No."

"What do you mean no? Are you forgetting that I practically own you? You can't say no to me. You're having those girls in your next song, like it or not." She said harshly.

"I can say no if I want to. I don't like it, so I'm not having it. You can shove your record label where the sun doesn't shine. I quit."

"you'll regret it Li. I'll hold a space for you, when you come crawling back I mean." She put he phone down.

Li sighed.

"Whoops." He said aloud.

A:n/ short chapter, I know. And now I'm doing three fics at a time lol. But I've got so many ideas, I just want to get them done!

Hope you like this chapter, R&R please. I am not abandoning 'The Perfect Day' or 'The Prince And Princess Of Swords' so don't worry guys!

Thanks

Vicks

X x x X


	2. Wei, You're A Genius

A: N/ Hey, no one bothered to read and review, I had 45 hits and not a single review…where's the fairness in that?

Awww…come on someone, please review me! I'll probably update 'The Prince And Princess Of Swords' either today or tomorrow, same for 'The Perfect Day'.

Anyway, a quick review of last time:

"What do you mean no? Are you forgetting that I practically own you? You can't say no to me. You're having those girls in your next song, like it or not." She said harshly.

"I can say no if I want to. I don't like it, so I'm not having it. You can shove your record label where the sun doesn't shine. I quit."

"you'll regret it Li. I'll hold a space for you, when you come crawling back I mean." She put he phone down.

Li sighed.

"Whoops." He said aloud.

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Wei!" He shouted.

There was a shuffling noise, and a Wei, the butler, emerged from the kitchen.

"What do I do? I just quit my record label!"

"Well, maybe you can follow your dream."

"What, playing my guitar? On my own, as yet another solo artist? No thanks."

"That's not your dream Li. You've told me before, your dream is to be in a band, where you get to play."

Syaoran's eyes widened with surprise. He'd forgotten that he'd told Wei that.

"I have no friends."

Wei sighed. "Put posters up, asking for musicians. You can easily form a band that way, and maybe make some friends along the way?"

"Wei, you're a genius."

"Thank you sir." He walked back into the kitchen and continued making dinner.

Li meanwhile, in the living room found a newspaper, a pen and some paper. He wrote a letter to the newspaper with his ad and a cheque. He began sketching out his poster.

He drew a bass guitar, drums, decks, an electric guitar, keyboard and a boy and a girl singing. Just to show that he didn't care what sex was in the band.

Auditions will be held next Friday. The day today is Monday. I think that's enough time.

He got some colouring pens (he had them because Diana often came round with her niece, and Syaoran found her adorable.) he coloured in his poster, put a stamp on his letter and dashed out of the house.

He posted his letter, in a big red post-box. He took his poster to the library, made a hundred copies. Which set him back £10.

He took his poster to every shop that he could see, they put it up for him, and for a week it was around £3 per shop.

Then he took to putting the posters on parks, houses, fences, and walls and even handed them out to people passing by in the street.

Then a thought struck him, he was only fifteen, he didn't want an eighty-year-old man to audition-crap! Because he was so rich, he had been home tutored his whole life.

He returned to the library, and this time he ordered a thousand copies, he had to wait for around an hour and the paper had to be refilled numerous amounts of times.

After paying the lady £200, he felt like being nice to her as she had to keep changing the paper.

He walked out of the library and walked into the nearest high school. It was Tomoeda High. He walked into every classroom and handed the teacher a large wad of the paper.

He did this to all the close schools. He returned home, and tired from his walk, fell asleep on the sofa.

Meanwhile, at Tomoeda high, an emerald-eyed girl was transfixed on the paper that the teacher had handed to her.

"Tomoyo, lets go to the audition tomorrow."

A:n/ There you go, another chapter even though I've got no reviews…cries


	3. Meeting Sakura

Chapter 3 

**Audition Day**

Sakura woke up slowly, it was too early for a Tuesday. Especially since there was no school today. Well, now that she was awake, she may as well stay awake, rather than get woken up by her brother… there was a creak on the stair. Sakura grinned mischievously, before silently rummaging through her drawers, until at last she found last years Halloween mask. She put it on and hid behind the door.

Her brother on the other side had heard nothing…boy Sakura was going to have a harsh wake up call today, he thought to himself.

He opened the door quietly, so as not to wake her--yet. He peered round, but saw an empty bed.

"Huh?" he said aloud

"Raaaaaaaah!" Sakura jumped out from behind the door.

"Eeeeeek!" Touya squealed like a little girl

Sakura took the mask off, and rolled on the floor laughing, she looked at her brother who was a ghostly white.

He soon got over his fear however, and tried to cover it up.

"I always knew that you were a kaiju just waiting to get out…" he grinned evilly.

Sakura's laughing stopped abruptly, but she had her own trick up her sleeve.

"And I always knew that there was a little girl inside _you _just squealing to be free…" she laughed as Touya stormed out of the room.

Sakura sighed, one nil to her. She took her blue pj's off (decorated with cute little clouds) and walked into her en-suite shower. She let her bath run, whilst dancing around the room in her underwear.

When the bath was run, she screwed the lid back on her cherry blossom bubble bath, and took the rest of her clothes off. She poked a foot in the water to test the temperature, when she found that it was just about right, she stepped in, letting the scent of cherry blossoms over power her, and make her very relaxed. Shed just woken up, but she was nearly asleep again.

_Li mansion:_

Li paced around his study, he was bored.

Man, why the hell did I make the auditions Friday? It seems like ages away… 

He picked up his guitar and started strumming.

I should've made the ad more detailed, I might get some really heavy metallers… or some real weirdoes… oh man, what about the old folk? That might be quite amusing.

_And what about forms? I didn't think of making any, I'm so stupid!_

He threw his guitar on the sofa. It was dark green in colour with some Chinese symbols in a darker green, just for an added effect. It was the newest guitar out by fender, and he had taken the liberty of decorating his own.

He rested his head in his palm for a while, he had to sort out thee application form business somehow.

"Wei!" he called.

Within moments, his faithful servant was in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I erm…forgot to hand out application forms with it…erm, what should I do?"

Wei smiled at Li, not a mocking smile, but it was friendly.

"Just have them in the audition, and make them fill them in right before they do. Shall I bring a Polaroid to attach to the form sir?"

Li let out a sigh of relief, Wei always knew how to sort things out.

"Yes please Wei, but you may need to buy a lot of Polaroid films…"

"Certainly sir." And with that, Wei left the room.

Li chuckled to himself, finally someone who knew what they were doing in his life. Why couldn't Wei be his manager… now there's a thought?

Sakura's house 

After around two hours in the bath, Sakura finally emerged from the bathroom (after refilling the bath several times btw) in a towel, with the water cascading from her body onto the soft-carpeted floor.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw no difference from the last time she looked, but she still liked to look, just in case she found a spot or a cut, but she didn't. Instead, she saw a fifteen-year-old girl, in her last year at Tomoeda high, with short auburn hair, hanging in sodden locks, which were stuck to her face. She saw bright and entrancing emerald eyes, that caught anyone's attention, but they were shrouded by black make up, remnants of last nights make up.

She had tried to get it off with soap, but it had gone in her eye and stung madly. So instead she looked like a panda.

She smiled at herself, showing off rows sparkling white teeth, which seemed to shine under the light.

She turned away from her reflection and walked into her bedroom, she pulled out her make up box from under her bead, and sat on the stool opposite another mirror. She climbed over the clothes and mess on her floor to reach it however, Sakura wasn't known for being tidy.

She opened the lid on her box; with a click she heard it break.

"Oh for gods sake…"

Sakura pulled out a bottle of clear make up remover, grabbed some cotton wool and cleared away the make up. Her face was clear, and she felt fresh.

Standing up, she looked around her room.

"Where the heck are my fishnets?" she mumbled aloud. She spotted a leg sticking out from underneath a dirty pair of jeans. She stood on t-shirts, belts and jeans to reach them, she nearly fell over when she got a belt caught around her foot, and for some reason it was attached to the bed post.

She got some underwear on, a cute black bra with skulls adorning it, with matching knickers. She then put the fishnet tights over these. She opened her wardrobe, searching for her favourite pair of jeans, she soon found them and put them on. They were black, pinstriped three quarter lengths with random zips to decorate them. Tomoyo made them.

She sprayed some deodorant, before putting on a black and white 'clash' top. Next, for the make up.

She walked back over to the other side of the room, and put on some light pink lipstick, heavy eyeliner, top and bottom and a dark green eye shadow.

She went back into the bathroom, brushed her teeth for three minutes. Yep, she was now ready to go out.

Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice.

OH MY GOD! 

Sakura completely forgotten about that. It wasn't her band; it was just Sakura watching Madison sing, with a whole orchestra (that her mother had arranged) to accompany her.

This was important to Madison, because she wanted Sakura and her mother to approve of her, and now, Sakura had forgotten to turn up. She felt so guilty.

A: n/ I've had this story of for AGES and I've only had one review… and now I've spent ages writing this chapter, this ones a fair bit better than the other chapters though…well, if anyone does read this, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	4. And So It Begins

Chapter 4 

**A: N/ **Omg, I'm so sorry that I completely forgot about this story! I promise a fast update after this chapter!

A quick review of last time, then on with the story!

Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice.

OH MY GOD! 

Sakura completely forgotten about that. It wasn't her band; it was just Sakura watching Madison sing, with a whole orchestra (that her mother had arranged) to accompany her.

This was important to Madison, because she wanted Sakura and her mother to approve of her, and now, Sakura had forgotten to turn up. She felt so guilty.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Friday: Audition Day

(By the way, Sakura made it to Madison's 'band practice', she was of course late, but Madison didn't mind a bit)

A: n/ I'm going to call Madison, Tomoyo from now on, because of my other stories, I'm used to calling her Tomoyo lol- sorry!

Sakura had had a boring week at school, completely uneventful, well apart from her and Tomoyo hyping themselves up for the audition.

It was lunchtime at Tomoeda high; Sakura and Tomoyo were eating their lunch on the field.

"You gotta admit though, they guy that handed those leaflets out was pretty hot," Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo giggled at her best friend.

Finally, a crush on a boy, and I though she was a lesbian all these years…well, I just hope it works, and man I cant wait!

Tomoyo leaned against the tree trunk as Sakura lay down on her back on the soft grass.

"But about these auditions huh? I swear I know that guy from somewhere…but I can't place it." Sakura sighed and rolled over on her front, looking directly at Tomoyo.

"Sakura you're so dumb sometimes, the guy was Li Syaoran…"

Sakura groaned. She didn't exactly like Li's songs.

"I'm not going, if he wants to make music-"

Tomoyo cut her off "- If he's holding auditions for a band, then its obvious he wants a change of scene ne?"

"Come on, let's go, we've got p.e" Sakura jumped up happily, while Tomoyo didn't seem too happy about the prospect of Sakura wearing a gross p.e uniform.

"Alright girls, go and get changed and I'll see you all tomorrow!" Sakura and Tomoyo could hardly contain their excitement, but then again, nor could the rest of the class…

"Li will be so impressed by my lovely voice…"

"Li's going to love…

"I'm going to wear a skirt for Li…"

"I'm going to flash my cleavage for Li…"

Sakura and Tomoyo watched their conversations with amaze. Until, Sakura could contain it no longer and burst out into hysterical laughter.

"You're auditioning to sing or play an instrument, not get into a brothel." She said coldly.

"Who asked your opinion, Kinomoto?" Alice spat, the schools resident bitch.

Sakura raised her hands in mock defeat and walked out of the changing room with Tomoyo in close tail. Sakura wasn't afraid of Alice, but more afraid of the people that Alice could pay (and afford) to get onto Sakura.

Sakura raced home with Tomoyo, Sakura would play on her bass guitar, whilst Tomoyo would sing whatever she though would fir, as a small warm up for the audition.

Li sat behind a long desk, with Wei standing protectively by his side.

A blonde haired girl came in, she was wearing a short denim skirt (more like a belt –Li though to himself) with a low, v neck cut, her lacy bra was showing through.

What a tart… 

Wei took a picture the girl put the form on the table, without waiting for an invitation, she started singing, well screeching her heart out.

"And so it begins…" Li mumbled, thankfully only Wei heard and he had to fight himself from laughing, thankfully the girl, AKA Alice, didn't hear a word and continued…even after being asked to stop, asked NICELY to stop, being told to stop…then eventually…

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Li roared, and the girl got the message.

"So what do you think?" she said dumbly.

A:n/ not a very good update, but I've forced myself to write this lol. Sorry if its crap.

Vicks

X


	5. A Hard Rock Shock

A: n/ I haven't updated any of my stories in a whi8le now, and so I thought that I really should lol, this is my third one today XD

A quick review of last time, then on with the story!

A blonde haired girl came in, she was wearing a short denim skirt (more like a belt –Li though to himself) with a low, v neck cut, her lacy bra was showing through.

What a tart… 

Wei took a picture the girl put the form on the table, without waiting for an invitation; she started singing, well screeching her heart out.

"And so it begins…" Li mumbled, thankfully only Wei heard and he had to fight himself from laughing, thankfully the girl, AKA Alice, didn't hear a word and continued…even after being asked to stop, asked NICELY to stop, being told to stop…then eventually…

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Li roared, and the girl got the message.

"So what do you think?" she said dumbly.

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Next please" Wei called as some girl ran out of the room crying her eyes out… Wei had given Li a disapproving look about the way he had treated her. But he had replied,

"It's not my fault that she cant sing or even play the bloody triangle" Which had set Li off laughing again.

Next was a sixty something woman, with long grey hair and clad in leather and studs. You could tell that she was a biker, but she did have an electric guitar.

_Finally, a musician…even if she is a bit past her sell by date._

The woman played, and to be frank, she wasn't very good. So Li told her.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She said menacingly. Li swallowed.

"We- w we'll get back to you!" He exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. He hadn't thought that there may be people that will beat him up…oops.

Some people were ok at playing various instruments, but none screamed at him with skill. Perhaps he would have to have rookie players and teach them properly…this wasn't exactly going according to plan, he had expected to be instantly blown away. But it looked as if that wasn't going to happen… until a raven-haired girl came in with fiery red eyes and a walk that suggested she was aggressive.

"Ok, what can you do?" Wei asked.

"I drum, have you got a kit?"

Li pointed to a corner, where several instruments were standing. The girl walked over to the drums and took out the sticks from her pocket and sat down.

"Whenever you're ready."

She nodded and started off with a simple beat. Li looked bored, practically everyone had done that exact beat today, and then stopped and asked how good they were, he was about to cut the girl short when she launched into a hard banging wallop which was fast paced and completely rocked out, she was going so fast, that the beat sounded like a faint hum and yet she managed to spin her sticks.

Li had already decided.

"If we can find any other people as good as you with different instruments then your in…erm…what's your name?"

"Meilin Rae."

Wei took a photograph and took the form from her outstretched hand. She sauntered out the hall, looking pleased with herself.

So we've got a drummer, and a guitarist… 

A:n/ TA DAH! Let me know what you guys think please!


	6. My Apologies

This isn't a chapter, so my apologies to you all.

Ok, so recently I've started college and haven't had much time, now I'm being consumed and overloaded with coursework (already lol) so unfortunately, this means that I can only update on the rare occasion.

HOWEVER! I have had plenty of ideas for this story, so when I do update, the chapters should be far better.

Again. My apologies that I haven't had time to update today, and that I've only just posted my note. I honestly haven't had the time.

But anyway, you guys deserve something, so I've decided to run a 'competition', if you like.

Basically, submit any ideas that you have for the story, and I will select the best one and include it in the next chapter. Of course, it will be a surprise, because if I tell someone that they get their idea posted, then I change my mind, then I'm screwed!

So yeah, a thousand apologies to all of you amazing reviewers and I hope that you'll forgive me!

P.s, I haven't run out of ideas, I just thought it would be nice to involve you guys in the story a bit more.

I am running this little 'contest for all my card captor stories, so if you're reading more than one story, then don't hesitate to post ideas on the one's that you're reading. All ideas will be taken into account and hopefully they'll fit the genre of my story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
